


Let's Get Married

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Series: DrPepperony Prompts and Fics [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: Tony, Stephen and Pepper had only fully intended to unwind on their night out to celebrate their third year of being together. But a bit of "alien juice" with mild effects resembling alcohol, and they get it into their heads that they want to get married.





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: "A drpepperony proposal/wedding please? im thinking if you go with the wedding that would be more symbolic since u legally can't have 3 but it would be cute to see them exchanging their own vows and ring/other jewelry privately with their closest friends and family and 'making it official' ofc stephen would get overwhelmed by the love from his partners and his new family 💖"
> 
> I’m sorry I didn't follow the prompt exactly, and that this didn’t turn out to be a traditional serious “official” ceremony, with friends and family and vows, etc…but I still hope it makes for fun reading!
> 
> I have no idea how to describe wedding dresses, feel free to come up with your own design 😆 Feel free to think up the music they used for the dance, too, because otherwise the whole montage plays out in my head to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNbXuFBjncw).

Tony had wanted to go to Vegas.

Pepper had no specific ideas, but made it clear she thought Vegas was a shitty idea.

As the two of them argued, Stephen realized it was best that he decide for the three of them. But when they were all relatively mellow and fuzzy from what Tony simply called “alien juice,” Stephen included, getting one’s thoughts together wasn’t easy.

(Tony’s fault: he’d been wanting to celebrate their third year of being together as a trio. “Three’s our lucky number, right?” And he really, really wanted to do it with alcohol.

(Stephen, being the doctor, and Pepper, being the most sensible of them all, put their feet down and told him alcohol was off the table.

( Still, Tony insisted on having _something_. So it was up to Stephen to get creative. And bum some “alien juice” off an absolutely-legal-you-can’t-prove-it’s-not apothecary he met in another dimension.

(It was a liquid that mimicked the effects of alcohol - including, at times, memory loss the morning after - but did not damage the human liver or caused hangovers.

(Stephen had to get creative more than once that night, it seemed…)

Fortunately, one side effect of the liquid they’d imbibed was a freer mental state, so he was able to access the necessary information from his mind palace without trouble.

There was a dimension where there were no fauna at all - only flora, of different hues and shapes.

Some of the plant life took on the form and behaviors of animals; there would be butterflies made of translucent leaves. Birds made of tiny flowerheads that fluttered in the perpetual breeze.

And there was color. So much color. It was always daytime in that dimension, and soft light always shone, casting rainbows as shadows and making everything shimmer.

There was a large cavern the size of a concert hall. Instead of a roof, what it had was a long, wide tunnel opening up to ground level, lined with vines and a magnificent, pleasantly fragrant assortment of living flowers.

For a while now, Stephen had been planning to take Pepper and Tony there.

It was the perfect place for a wedding.

***

“Oh, Stephen,” Pepper gasped, “this is _beautiful_.”

While Pepper was busy taking in the new environment, Tony glared at his boyfriend. “And you never took us here before _why_?”

“I was saving it,” Stephen huffed. “For a special occasion or something, Iunno.” He was still rather tipsy. Though, he liked to tell himself, not as tipsy as the other two.

“This occasion is plenty special, isn’t it?” Tony argued. “So can you, like…magic up some nice clothes for us? I suddenly feel a little underdressed, with my jeans and my Hello Kitty shirt.”

They _were_ a bit underdressed, Stephen acknowledged. They were all in casual wear, for a simple night out on the town, armed with a formidable supply of “alien juice” and the intent to have fun.

Getting married was a spur of the moment thing. And they were laughing as they all agreed to it, so Stephen wasn’t all that sure they were serious.

But damned if he wasn’t going to milk this moment for all it had.

“Okay, okay.” He cleared his throat. Made a few hand motions that he knew to be a bit overdramatic…

And in the blink of an eye, Tony was in a posh, classic tuxedo. So was Stephen.

The latter’s outfit was just a little flashier, with the Cloak of Levitation hanging down the back of his shoulders, disguised as a red cape (it had been disguised as a red scarf earlier that evening. Stylish either way).

But Pepper…Pepper was in something that made her look like a dream.

It was a proper white wedding dress, sans the traditional veil. It seemed to be made of diamonds and lace, but on closer inspection was made of satin petals and frozen dew: a perfect blend with the delicate scenery.

Stephen was fascinated. He hadn’t had a specific kind of dress in mind, but he figured his altered mental state had something to do with how it turned out.

That is, some part of him must have always wanted to see Pepper dressed like this.

Pepper could hardly believe it, herself. She turned this way and that, admiring how smoothly the dress flowed around and against her.

“Look at this!” she cried, when she’d caught her breath. “I’m fricking gorgeous!”

“Yes, you fricking are,” Tony immediately agreed, stepping up to her and taking her by the hand.

Beaming, she held out her other hand to Stephen, who took it without hesitation.

“So, we getting married now?” she asked.

Stephen tipsily stammered, “I forgot to ask what demoni–dinom–dinimation–”

“The fastest,” Tony snapped. “C’mon, can’t keep the nuptial bed waiting!”

Stephen had to laugh at that first. Then he took Tony’s hand so the three of them formed a circle.

He closed his eyes. Their hands started to glow. When he opened his eyes again the glow disappeared, and there were simple gold bands on their left ring fingers.

Tony and Pepper held their hands up to the light, marveling at how the low light struck off the magic metal and seemed to make it glow.

“_That’s_ what I’m talking about!” Tony exclaimed. He turned to Stephen, then to Pepper. “I do, I do, now we’re married, let’s go home.”

“Wait,” Pepper interrupted. “Can’t we stay here just a little bit longer? I really like this place.”

“We should at least stick around for a bridal dance,” Stephen suggested. “If you guys are up for that.”

Tony grinned. He really wasn’t as eager to go home as he had been saying, and Stephen could tell the romantic setting was getting under his skin, too.

“Fine,” he declared, “one dance. Each. Cue the Iron Maiden, if you please.”

Stephen grunted. Indeed. He had other music in mind.

From nowhere, the sound of string instruments drifted in, echoed softly in the cavern. It seemed to disturb some of the butterflies and birds that nested in the vines; they fluttered about listlessly.

Tony laid his hands on Pepper’s waist. Pepper threw her arms around his neck.

And they danced.

So lost in each other’s eyes they were, that they didn’t notice until several steps in: they had been dancing _upwards_.

Rising up the tunnel that ended in a majestic view of the sapphire sky.

Soon, buoyed up by the Cloak, Stephen joined them in the air, a self-satisfied twinkle in his eyes. Tony gently broke away from Pepper and grabbed him by the waist, pulled him close.

“My beautiful madman,” he said softly.

They managed to waltz a few steps, then Tony leaned up for a kiss, and Stephen promptly melted into it.

After a while he felt Pepper’s hands on his own, where they lay on Tony’s shoulders. At this signal, Tony pulled away, and Stephen drifted into Pepper’s arms.

They laughed, they fell into thoughtful silences, they kissed, they changed partners, they somehow managed to find a way to dance together, all three at once, and they kissed even more. Song after song after song played, with the flowers they were surrounded with swaying in the endless wind, and sunlight making everything around them shine.

***

Floating in a glimmering cavern, holding both his loved ones close, Stephen had never been more in love than he was then.

This whole affair might have been done on a whim. For the rush. For the pure joy of living in the moment.

The after-effects of the “alien juice” were harmless, but upredictable. In the morning, one or two or all three of them might wake up in their shared bed wondering why they had rings on, what the heck happened the night prior.

But Stephen didn’t care. And he was quite sure Tony and Pepper didn’t, either. They would keep the rings. Cherish whatever memories would remain of the evening.

And maybe someday, they would come back to this place, with friends and family to witness a more formal event.

This was, as far as Stephen was concerned, a long time coming…

And definitely a much better idea than Vegas.


End file.
